1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hammock, more particularly to a hammock with a support assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hammock 1 is shown to include two spaced apart transverse bases 11, a longitudinally extending generally U-shaped canvas-supporting frame 12 fixed on the transverse bases 11 to define a canvas-receiving space 13, and a canvas 10 that is disposed in the canvas-receiving space 13 above the canvas-supporting frame 12, and that has two opposing ends fastened respectively to top ends of the canvas-supporting frame 12 through fastening ropes.
One disadvantage of the conventional hammock resides in that the canvas-supporting frame 12 cannot rotate relative to the bases 11, thereby limiting the range of use of the conventional hammock.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a hammock with a support assembly which can overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of the conventional hammock.
Accordingly, a hammock of the present invention includes: a base unit including a base body adapted to be seated on a supporting surface, and a tubular member extending upwardly from the base body and defining a shaft-receiving bore therein; a canvas-mounting unit including a shaft that is mounted rotatably in the shaft-receiving bore in the tubular member, and that has an upper end protruding upwardly and outwardly from the shaft-receiving bore, and a holding seat fixed to the upper end of the shaft for co-rotation therewith; a canvas support frame fixed securely on the holding seat, and having two opposite ends; and a canvas having two opposite ends respectively connected to the opposite ends of the canvas support frame.